Nine in the Afternoon
by madval29
Summary: I saw an idea on tumblr and it prompted me to write a oneshot about it. It's really weird. So since the story makes no sense I figured the picture shouldn't make sense either. That's just a random pic from six flags not sure who is in it.


1.

She just wanted to get back to her dorm room. After that awful detention with Filch, she never wanted to look at those damn trophies ever again. He made her polish every single one. The reason she had detention in the first place was ridiculous. She was just trying to stop Potter from messing with Snape and because of her luck, she gets blamed for the broken trophy case and the ripped up tapestries.

The worst part is she missed the muggleborn meeting this week. It was in that room Alice showed her about. It had a name, but everyone called it "ROR." Lily never learned the actual name. Benji had figured out how to get muggle radio stations last week. So she missed out on listening to The Beatles this week. Life was so unfair. Maybe she could catch the ending of the meeting. Lily started walking in that direction when she heard footsteps behind her. Not one set but four sets of footsteps. With her luck it would be those annoying Marauders. Lily turned around and didn't see anyone, but she knew that Potter had a way of getting around unseen. She picked up her speed and started to hurry to the room on the third floor. But she tried to do it subtly. The footsteps seemed to get faster too.

Lily thought of a great idea. So she started sprinting. As she turned the corridor, she abruptly stopped. She didn't realize that by her stopping right in front of them, she would end up with four guys crashing into her. In hindsight, it probably wasn't that bright of an idea.

As Lily got up, she grabbed their hiding cloak to reveal Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. She just quickly got up and glared down at them. "What are you doing?" She yelled at them.

"Would you believe we were following you to make sure you were safe?" Remus asked with a sheepish smile. Lily just groaned and shook her head. She dropped the weird cloak and turned to walk away.

James jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm to keep there. The other three scrambled to their feet. Peter fell on his bum twice before actually getting his feet under him. Lily just rolled her eyes and shook off James' arm.

"Would you believe we were pulling a prank?" Sirius said and then he lifted his hand over his heart, "Scout's honor."

"What do you know about being a boy scout?" Remus asked.

The four fell into step with her. Lily groaned again.

"Why are you still following me?" Lily said snidely as they continued to walk with her.

"Why wouldn't we follow you?" James said with his trademark smirk.

"Let me get one thing straight: I want you to leave me alone and stop talking to me." Lily said.

"That was two things." James said smiling.

"The second one was connected to the first." She said. Then she saw Peter looking strangely at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"But that doesn't change the fact of there being two things." James said. They were basically at the room. She could see Alice and Mary leaving the room. She looked at them pleadingly.

Lily groaned. "It's nine in the afternoon." Lily said. But before she had even finished the rest of the group from the room had exited.

"Yeah, and you're eyes are the size of the moon." A kid towards the back said.

"Stop picking up things you shouldn't read!" Someone else said and Lily started smiling.

The Marauders were extremely confused. Those words made sense when separate but when they were put together they made no sense.

"It's the end of history as we know." Someone else said. By then the muggleborns had started to make a circle around the Marauders.

"It's just the end of the world." A girl said from the left.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Peter asked.

"Back to the street where we began." A boy said next to the girl from the left.

"Into a place where thoughts can bloom." Lily couldn't resist joining in.

While Peter seemed more and more worried, James looked at her approvingly. It was as if he saw something in her he wasn't expecting. Lily blushed but she refused to look away.

"Down to our feet." Alice added.

"Losing the feeling of feeling unique." Remus added. Lily looked at him and smiled. The circle moved to let him out. He threw an arm around James and game him a look that pleaded with him to remember the song.

James thought back to the song Remus made him listen to over the summer. He tried to think of a line.

"Feeling as good as lovers can," James said breaking eye contact with Remus and started moving towards Lily.

Sirius vaguely had an idea of what was going on and struggled to remember the last line. "When it's nine in the afternoon" Sirius trailed off and everyone turned to look at him.

"As fun as this was its nine in the afternoon and I'm tired so I'm going to my common room. Goodnight. I'll see you guys next week." Lily said to the group at large, before she turned and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

James immediately followed screaming for her to wait. The rest of the muggleborns slowly left one of them throwing an arm around Remus' shoulder. Peter looked at Sirius for help, only Sirius had an arm around Mary and was flirting with her.

THE END

A/N

This is based of a post on tumblr of a muggleborn head cannon. I felt inspired so I wrote a short fic about it, and Lily and the Marauders just kinda popped up in it. The post is below.

no but imagine a muggle born at Hogwarts being harassed and they turn around and blurt out, 'shut up it's 9 in the afternoon and your eyes are the size of the moon.'

after that all the muggle borns in the vicinity picked it up and started using it as an insult

the purebloods are just so. confused.

imAGINE


End file.
